Ash is EVIL!
by Komodoking
Summary: Ash is evil... And not in the good way. Infernape finds Ash's true side and he doesn't like it, find out more in later chapters e.g The breakout, Sceptile sabotage or Right on track. remember to READ and REVIEW. WARNING: Rating may rise! [BY KOMODOKING'S BROTHER]
1. Where it begins

Ash is evil

(by komodoking's brother, name is strictly classified)

"Bye, Infernape", said Ash as he gave his Infernape to Professor Oak. "We have defeated the league and now I must travel to Unova, some day soon I'll come back for you, I promise."

The fire monkey stared at him faithfully as he was shut in a storage room at the back of the Professor's lab. Everything was silent, but then a figure appeared from the shadows.

"He's not coming back", said the figure, who appeared to be a Typhlosion.

"What do you mean?... he promised."

"Yeah, he promises to us all."

Just then a few more pokemon were shoved into the room.

"Torkoal over there, he always used to cry", said a Lapras with a look of regret on it's face, "Now we know why".

Meanwhile, Ash was merilly making his way towards the ferry, ignoring how his pokemon may be feeling at that moment, his dumb idiotic electric mouse-rabbit on his shoulder, from time to time making smug looks back at the lab.

" Pikachu, were going to Unova", said Ash.

"Pikaaa pika-chu (horaaayy, no more Infernapes)", squeaked Pikachu. (Comment to self: f***in show off.)

"So Pikachu, were do you want to go first when we get there?"

"Pika pika pikaa-chu (I don't know)"

But they won't get far…..

A plan is forming…..

Including Infernapes…..

If you think it's short, stop complaining, and read the Breakout coming soon!


	2. The Breakout

**The Breakout **

**(****By Komodoking's brother)**

"I hate that lying little brat", Infernape said.

"I know, so do we", said Typhlosion.

"He's a f***in bl**dy fat bas**rd"

"Language!"

"Okay, but… he is"

"I say we should form a plan…"

"To get out?"

"Exactly!"

So with that, the plan formed. At that moment, Ash and the show-off had just arrived in Castelia city.

"Pika pika-pika chuuu pikachu (Hey look a pokemon)", said the stupid yellow mouse.

"Hey it's a Krookodile", shouted Ash excitedly, "Go Pikachu!" "Use thunderbolt!"

"Pikaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Unsurprisingly it had no effect.

"Krookoooooooo-diiiiiiiiiiiiiiile!"

The Krookodile used earthquake, it knocked Pikachu out and won the battle, then it ran off. Meanwhile, the other pokemon had just busted out and tied Professor Oak up.

"Were free!", shouted Lapras.

"Ash, you're next!", screamed Infernape….

Will Oak sound the alarm…

Will the pokemon get away with it…(probably)…

Will Ash survive…

Find out in Ash you will die…

Coming soon…


	3. Ash, you will die!

**Ash, you will die!**

(By Komodoking's brother)

"We must split up", said Meganium boldly. "I will go with Feraligator, Blastoise and Venosaur…"

"And I will go with Infernape, Toarkoal and when we find Charizard he could come in our group as well!", interrupted Typhlosion.

"Uh… yes"

"The other can arrange themselves on their own."

Back in Unova Ash was taking Pikachu to the pokemon centre.

"Would you like to heal your pokemon?", asked Nurse Joy.

"Well duuhh, if not, why on earth would I come to a pokemon centre?", Ash replied rudely.

"Well sooooorry, it's my Job to ask"

"Whatever!"

Again, back to outside the lab. (God this is tiring) Lapras was scaring Ash over the phone.

"Ash, you will die", said Lapras calmly.

"Whaaaat?", Ash replied before the phone went dead. Lapras also tampered with a computer in the lab so all the billboards in castelia will change to say 'Ash you will die'. Ash was freaked out!

"We must gather equipment", said Torterra.

"You're right we should, good thinking Torterra", said Sceptile.

"One problem, where are we going to get the equipment?", asked Blastoise.

"I don't know"

"But I do"

So again back to Unova… Ash decided to take a break.

" Phew, this journey is tiring", said Ash.

" Pika, pika pi (what I'm doing all the hard work)", squeaked mister show-off.

" Yeah but it is hard for me, since you always sit on my back, and you're very heavy".

" Pika pika pi pika Pikachu? (what about that billboard?)".

" Neh, I'm sure that was nothing".

" Pika pika pi (I'm bored of saying my name)".

"What you can talk?".

" No", answered Pikachu.

" But you just did…."

Will the plan work…

Will Ash die…

Can Pikachu speak English…

Find out in Off course

Coming soon...


	4. Off course

_**Off course**_

(by komodoking's brother)

This chapter has absolutely nothing to do with the story.

"I'm telling you Pikachu, I heard you talk", said Ash.

"I can't talk!", said Pikachu.

"But I just heard you"

"I can't talk!"

"You can you can you can"

"I can't I can't I can't"

"You can you can you can"

"I can't I can't I can't"

"You can"

"I can't"

"You can"

"I can't"

"You can"

"I can't"

"Don't you dare contradict me"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Shut up"

"No, you shut up you b****rd"

"Don't you call me a b****rd, you're a b****rd"

"Let's agree that I can't talk"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I heard you talk"

"Well so can you"

"But that's usual"

"Well what's wrong with me talking"

"You're not supposed to talk"

"Well if we don't agree on something, this will go on forever"

"Well, just talk in your language"

"But that's boring, it's just saying my name over and over"

"But it's your language"

"But it would be boring, if you just said Ash Ash Ashity-Ash"

"Why on earth would I say that"

"Because it's your name"

"Only because you do it, it doesn't mean I do"

"But wouldn't you get bored?"

"Well, I guess I would , but why didn't you start speaking English earlier?"

"Because it's two much work"

"But it's a lot of work battling, and if it's too much work what difference is it now?"

"Well I was bored"

"Yes I know, but is there an actual reason?"

"Well, I just learnt it"

"How?"

"I took lessons"

"When?"

"I got Dialga to stop time and teach me"

"When did you meet Dialga?"

"I was being sarcastic"

"Oh, I knew that"

"Phphhh"

"So when did you learn?"

"I have been travelling with you for a long time"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I learnt from you"

"Ohhh"

"Why are you so stupid?"

"I'm not stupid!"

"What's 1+1 then"

"uuhh…3"

"Hah, it's four"

"Actually it's 2", said Dexter, Ash's pokedex.

"You stay out of this"

"Yeah"

"Okay, Pikachu use thunderbolt on Dexter!"

"But…"

"Do it!"

"Pikachuuuuuuu!"

Dexter went flying off into the horizon.

"Oh wait, now I'll have to go find it!"

"Ha!"

"Shit!"

"It's your own fault"

"No! It's your fault, you used thunderbolt on it"

"But you told me to use thunderbolt…"

"excuses, excuses"

"Okay, I've got an idea"

"Well, what is it?"

"Let's forget about this whole incident…"

"And then we can go find Dexter!"

"Excactly!"

Will Ash and Pikachu find Dexter…

Has Pikachu stopped talking…

Will the pokemon's plan get carried out…

Find out in Search for the lost Charizard…

Coming soon…..


	5. Search for the lost Charizard

**Search for the**

**Lost Charizard**

(by komodoking's brother)

That last chapter was confusing, but Pikachu won't be talking any more… hopefully!

Infernape, Toarkoal and Typhlosion were high in the fire mountains looking for Charizard.

"It's no use", said Typhlosion. "There are too many Charizard here".

"You make a good point", said Toarkoal. " But we mustn't give up".

"I've got an idea", said Infernape smugly.

A few minutes later they had lined up every Charizard in the land.

"Do you know this boy?", asked Infernape as he showed each Charizard a picture of Ash, Each Charizard shook their head. After doing this for about half an hour, one Charizard nodded.

"Ash is his name", said the Charizard. "He was my trainer, I hated him!"

"Well, today's your lucky day", said Infernape.

"How come?"

"We're going to kill him!"

"Awesome!"

"Excactly!"

"Well what are you doing here?"

"Asking you if you'd like to join our group"

"Definetly! But one question"

"Yes?"

"Are there any others, or is it just you three and me?"

"There are loads of others! Too many to say in fact!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah!"

"How are we going to find him?"

"We know that already! He's in Unova"

"Unova! But that's miles away!"

"Yes it may seem, but we've got an underground shortcut!"

And so with that, the four set course for the shortcut. But on the way they stumbled into some very old friends.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket – blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight fight fight!"

"_Meowth! _That's right"

"Oh for Pete's sake!", said Infernape. "I'll take care of these guys"

"Infernape infer infernape infer fer nape fur infernape!"

"Meowth what's it saying?", asked Jessie.

"It says if we don't fuck off now it'll fuck our teeny fuckin brains out!", said the Cat-like pokemon.

"We better do what it says", said James.

"Don't be stupid", said Jessie. "Go Arbo…"

Before she could finish her sentence she was blasting through the air.

"We're blasting off again!", shouted the trio.

"Well that wasn't hard", said Infernape.

Infernape ran to catch up with the others.

Will they make it back in time…

Will Pikachu ever stop being annoying…

Will there be umpteen more chapters…

Find out in Right on track…

Coming soon…


	6. Right on track

**Right on track**

(By komodoking's brother)

Ash was waiting in the Nimbasa train station, he had bought a ticket to go to Anville town.

"Wow, it feels like we've been waiting here for hours!", said Ash as he was eating a tuna sandwich.

"Pika pika pikachu! (We have been waiting for hours!)", squeaked it.

"Yeah, I guess we have"

"Pika pika pi, pikachu pika pi chu pi! (Of course we have, I told you that and I'm always right!)"

"Whatever"

Finally about four hours later, the train arrived.

"Lousy service!"

Ash turned to look out of the window on the train, there were hundreds of pokemon flying around. Suddenly the train screeched to a halt.

"Um excuse me?",asked Ash to a worker. "Are we there already?"

"No not yet", answered the worker.

"Then why are we stopping?"

"There's a herd of 40 Tauros on the track"

Suddenly a loud bang came from outside the train, the Tauros were attacking it! (These Tauros used to belong to Ash!)

Then 2 figures (Infernape and Typhlosion) wearing black uniforms with hoods covering there faces entered.

"I'm pushing the train over now!", came the voice of a Snorlax through a radio that Typhlosion was holding.

"Not yet we're still on the train!"

But it was too late, Snorlax turned the train over and everyone fell to one side. Infernape and Typhlosion managed to make a small fire before exiting.

"Snorlax! You should be more careful next time!"

"Sorry"

The fire on the train started to spread.

"AAAAHHH!", Screamed Ash. "Wait I know what to do, go Oshawott!"

"Oshawott?", said Ash's Oshawott.

"Use Bubblebeam!"

Oshawott shook it's head stubbornly and jumped back into its pokeball.

"Damn!"

Suddenly the fire got about 5 times bigger.

"Attention", said a voice over a speaker. "Everyone is to evacuate the train in an orderly fashion…"

Will everyone escape the train…

Has Ash found Dexter…

Can Pikachu get any stupider…

Find out in Police restriction…

Coming soon…


	7. Police restriction

**Police restriction**

(By komodoking's brother)

The fire on the train had got to the coal, again the fire got bigger.

"Hey you!", said a police officer to Infernape.

"Run!", shouted Infernape.

Infernape and Typhlosion ran for a long time, but the police officer wouldn't give up. By now they had reached Anville town, the two ran down an alley way, but again the officer just chased them. Eventually he caught them and took them to the police station.

"I wan't to see the chief", said the police officer.

"What's your name?", asked the guard.

"Officer Steven H"

"Okay I'll tell him"

The guard went into the room with the chief inside.

"Officer Steven H is here to see you", said the guard.

"Send him in", said the chief.

Steven walked into the room.

"What do you want?", asked the chief.

"I am here to report that I've caught 2 of the pokemon that attacked the train", reported Steven.

"Good. Now dispose of them!"

"What do you mean?"

"Destroy them!"

"I can't kill a pokemon it's cruel!"

"Well you have to because it's an order!"

"I don't care I'm not going to kill a pokemon!"

"Security!"

"Shut up!"

Steven lunged at the chief they fought hard then the guards came in.

"Officer Steven!", roared one of the guards. "What is the meaning of this!"

"He wants me to kill a pokemon!", answered Steven.

"I don't care if he wants you to kill your Grandma!"

Soon Steven was locked in a cell, opposite him was the cell holding the two pokemon.

"Hey, hey you two!", whispered Steven. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay", said Infernape and surprisingly Steven could understand what it said.

"I wish I could help you guys to get out"

"But you can"

"How?"

"Right beside your cell is the key but you can't see it"

"Okay, tell me which way to put my arm"

"Okay put it out to your left a bit further and can you feel it?"

"Yes"

"Okay now open your cell then open ours"

Soon Steven had opened both of the cells.

"Now, I know which way to go, so just follow me"

The two followed Steven and in five minutes they were out.

"Finally, fresh air", said Steven.

"Thanks", said Typhlosion.

"Now I'll help you to find the rest of your group"

"Oh no look over there"

"Get him!..."

Will Steven help the pokemon…

Can they trust Steven…

Again will Ash and Pikachu find Dexter…

Find out in Trust…

Coming soon…


	8. Trust

**Trust**

(by komodoking's brother)

"You have to trust me I can get you back to your group!", Steven said.

"I'm sorry, but we can't", answered Typhlosion.

"You've got no choice now follow me!"

The three ran down an alley way, four guards chased them.

"Hang on to my back", said Steven as he climbed up a wall, finally he reached the top. Steven pulled a pair of high tech binoculars out of his pocket.

"What are those?", asked Infernape.

"A pair of binoculars that can locate pokemon", answered Steven. "Does your group consist 40 Tauros, a Snorlax and many others?"

"That's them!"

"They're coming this way!"

The stampede of pokemon were looking for their friends.

"Snorlax can you see them?", asked Sceptile.

"No", answered Snorlax.

"Charizard can you go up high to look for them?"

"Okay", answered Charizard, Charizard flew up into the sky's blueness.

"I've found them!", roared Charizard.

"Horaayy!", shouted the pokemon.

"There's one problem"

"What?"

"They're with someone!"

"Attack him!"

Flames burst from Charizard's mouth.

"Charizard stop!", cried Typhlosion. "This man helped us"

"Okay then"

Charizard flew down and told the others, then Steven and the two other pokemon came down.

"We're so glad to see your okay", said Glisgor.

"We're fine thanks to Steven!"

"Horrayyy for Steven", roared Charizard.

"Horrraaaayyyyy!", cheered the pokemon.

At that moment Ash had just found Dexter.

"Finally", Ash said in relief, but when he picked it up it exploded!

"Shit!"

"Pika pi pi pi! (HA HA HA HA HA!)", squeaked the yellow blob.

"SHUT IT!"

And with that Ash went to look for a repair station.

Steven decided to join the pokemon's quest to destroy Ash, but there was one problem some of the pokemon still didn't trust Steven…

Should they trust Steven…

Will Ash repair Dexter…

Can the pokemon catch up to Ash…

Find out in Rock 'n' Roll…

Coming soon…


	9. Rock 'n' Roll

_**Rock 'n' Roll**_

(by komodoking's brother)

"So, you're saying that there's a kid named Ash, who left all of you with Oak, and you've all evolved and travelled around trying to get to Unova so you can destroy him?" asked Steven.

"Pretty much,"Inernape answered.

"Sweet."

Meanwhile...

"I don't trust that guy!" Charizard whispered. "He's with the fu**in' police!"

"Hmmm, he's suspicious all right," said Snorlax.

"All in favour of doing something about him!"

"Aye," said all the tauros.

"Aye." muttered Sceptile.

"Aye!" boomed Snorlax.

At this point, Typhlosion was nearing Stephen, holding a frying pan menacingly.

"Negative." growled a cool-looking infernape wearing black sunglasses, appearing from one of Stephen's pokeballs.

"Who are you?" Typhlosion asked.

"Flare."

Stephen turned around. "Flare, how did you get out of your pokeball?"

Flare shrugged.

"Dark glasses make good lock picks."

Just then, all of Stephen's other pokemon (that were with him right then) burst out.

A drapion with a medicine bottle on a necklace around her neck stepped forwards.

"Deconstructor!"

A steelix with a propeller cap on growled.

"Destroyer!"

Two typhlosions burst out, punched the air and both stepped forwards, back to back.

"Blitz!"

"Blaze!"

Finally, a cool-looking treecko calmly clawed his way onto the top of Stephen's head.

"Kimori." he coolly muttered. Stephen picked Kimori up and put him down.

"Kimori, how did you get out of your pokeball?" he laughed, rubbing Kimori's head with his knuckles.

Kimori acted aggressively towards his trainer donkey-scrubbing him. He bit Steven's hand. Steven quickly pulled away.

"Oh, fuck, I'm bleeding..." the trainer hissed. "Deconstructor?"

The drapion looked up. "Yes?"

"Medi-kit. Now."

"Sure, just let me- oops!"

The medi-kit flew out of Deconstructor's claws and flew down the mountain, hitting Ash on the head. Everyone rushed to the side.

"Hey, it's Ash!" Infernape muttered.

"Let's clean his clock!" Snorlax boomed.

"No, no, that won't work. Rushing in never fucking works." Steven growled. "We need a little thing called rock 'n' roll."

Everyone looked confused as he picked up a large rock. He was very strong.

"Why do you call it rock and roll?" Typhlosion asked.

"First you get a rock..."

Steven heaved the rock to the side of the cliff. He inched closer to the edge.

"Then you make it ROLL!"

He threw the rock down the edge. More rocks fell and a massive landslide headed for Ash and pikachu!

Typhlosion sighed. "You didn't think this over, did you?"

Steven shook his head as the ground gave way and they fell too... if it weren't for staraptor, pidgeotto, gliscor and butterfree, along with the rest of their herds, flocks and murders!

Ash heard a rumbling noise. "Hey, pikachu."

"What?"

"What's that noise?"

"That, my dear idiot, is the distinct noise of a landslide heading straight for us."

"You what now-?"

The landslide covered Ash and Pikachu as they were swept down the mountain.

"Yes!" Steven cried. "It worked!"

Kimori and Flare stared at him. Steven looked blank.

"Yeah, I could of got Destroyer to do it, couldn't I?"

They nodded.

Ash looked up and saw a figure staring down at him, then the rocks filled his line of vision.

Meanwhile somewhere back in Hoenn...

"You really think I could be a pokemon trainer brah'?" A kid named Charles asked his friend.

"Hm, I guess so." His friend said.

"Hey, what's that?"  
>"What now?"<p>

They looked up to see a small square-ish object flying towards them, what was it you may ask? It was Dexter. The exploded remains of Dexter.

"Oof!" Charles cried as it hit him in the face.

"What's that Charles?"

"Oh cool, it's a pokedex!"

"I am Dexter, pokedex of Ash Ima Nasshole Ketchum!" Dexter chanted.

"Ash? You mean that rat-beeper that beat up all me' mates!"

"You are correct."

Meanwhile yet again continued...

"We did it! We did it!" The pokemon and Steven chanted.

They looked down at the pile of rocks, then continued dancing goofily.

Down in the pile...

"Hey pikachu." Ash said weakly.

"Hey Ash Ima Nasshole Ketchum." Pikachu answered.

"Don't use my full name."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like it."

"But you call me Pikachu, ad that's my full name."

"But your name doesn't sound like I'm an asshole, now does it?"

"How do you know?"

"I do, because I'm epic!"

"You're not epic! A caterpie is like 8 times more epic than you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The two tried to turn away from each other, but they couldn't, no literally, they were stuck in their positions...

Will they eventually kill Ash...?

Will they trigger a second avalanche...? (Oops, spoiler alert.)

Will pikachu resort to cannibalism...?

Is caterpie 8 times more epic than Ash's pikachu...?

Find out in Sceptile Sabotage...

Coming soon...


	10. Sceptile Sabotage

**Sceptile Sabotage.**

Pikachu groaned and moaned and groaned again.

"I'm huuungryyyy!" He whined for the fifth time in that last 20 seconds.

"I get the point!" Ash answered loudly.

"If I don't get food soon..."

"Blah blah blah!"

Pikachu held his breath.

"If I don't get food..." He paused. "I'll have to eat you!"

"You don't even have teeth!"

"Oh yeah, you're right..."

"Speaking of which, how can you eat your food?"

He shrugged.

"I'm huuungryyyy!"

Ash closed his ears. (Authors note: I have no idea how he did that, but oh well...)

Pikachu started gnawing on something with his gums.

"Uh Pikachu?" Ash began. "That's a rock..."

"Oh, that explains why it's so fuckin' hard, I mean, your limbs are all floppy and whimsy ya' Nancy wanker!"

"What's with the Scottish accent?"

"You what now laddy!"

"Excuse me?"

"HAGGIS!"

"What?"

"I said... HAGGIS!"

"I heard you, what I meant was what is haggis?"

"You don't know what HAGGIS is?"

"No..."

"It's guts inside guts inside guts baked in a sheep's stomach!"

"I think I'm gonna hurl!"

Ash yacked all over the floor.

"Woah! Now that's what I call a category 5 hurlicane!"

"It's not funny..."

"I know but... HAGGIS!"

Ash yacked once again.

"What's wrong laddy? You don't like HAGGIS!"

"No..."

"That makes me so mad... HAGGIS! HAGGIS! HAGGIS! HAGIS!"

Ash continuously yacked on the floor.

"Stop saying that word!"

"What word laddy?"

"You know, that word."

"You mean HAGGIS!"

Ash yacked again.

"Stop making me yack!" Ash shrieked.

"You shouldn't yack over HAGGIS ya' Nancy wanker!" Pikachu cried in his new Scottish voice.

"That's it!" Ash said in-between yacks. "I'm gonna eat you!"

"Not if I eat you first laddy!"

The two lunged at each other, but failed to hurt each other since they smashed into a rock.

"I'm still gonna eat you..." Pikachu muttered.

This time Pikachu decided to walk around the rock. (Give 'im a clap!) He started gnawing his gums on Ash's arm.

"Pikachu stop!" Ash cried. "You're getting Pikachu-slobber all over my brand new t-shirt!"

"Brand new?" Pikachu asked. "You've been wearing that fuckin' shirt since you were ten years old!"

"I'm only eleven now!"

"That's one whole year wearing the same t-shirt!"

"I know, only one year, it's unbelievable!"

"Yeah, unbelievably long!"

"You know Pikachu?"

"Know what? That 1+1 equals 4?"

"First, it's 3, second, your a ***** *********in' **** **** ***in' ******** ***** **** ****in' ****er!"

"Well... Now you've offended me..."

"Oh yeah? Well **** off you Nancy Wanker!"

Pikachu sniffed.

Meanwhile.

"Do you think you can do it Sceptile?" Steven asked, they were on top o a hill, facing Nimbasa's pokemon center.

"Yeah, I just need to get inside..." Sceptile answered as he clicked his nimble eager fingers.

"Getting in is a problem... But getting out is phenomenally hard! They could call the police!"

"We can hold 'em!" Blastoise screeched.

"Okay, are you all ready?"

"Yeah!" The crowd chorused.

"Let's go!"

It was night time when they set-off, there was Steven, Blitz and Blaze, Sceptile, and Flare going to sneak to the back of the center. The others were ready to stampede in at any time when Steven gave the signal. The human, and the four pokemon, sneaked up to the back of the center, then started to climb. Up, up, up to the roof. There was a thin layer of glass lined perfectly on the ceiling for star-gazing. Steven looked in through the glass, there was nobody there except nurse Joy. Perfect for their plan. He took a small gadget out of his pocket and placed it on the glass, he turned it and it silently cut a small hole just big enough for the group to squeeze through. He removed the glass, and slowly lowered himself down. Eventually, Nurse Joy turned to check on the gear behind the counter. The other pokemon dropped down silently, in the same way Steven had. Steven pulled a small pistol out of his pocket. Nurse Joy turned to see the barrel pointed at her.

"Step aside Joy!" Steven cried. "Now!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you-" She started.

"Oh come on! I don't have all day!"

"Okay okay!" She moved aside and Flare went to watch her.

Steven whistled.

"Okay Sceptile, you're up!"

Sceptile trotted up to the PC box and started tapping away.

"Okay I'm in."

"Good, soon every Pokemon that has ever hated Ash will be free to kill him!"

Will Ash be nommed to death by Pikachu...?

Will Ash be nommed to death by just about every Pokemon in the world...?

Will they find the epik Caterpie...?

Find out in 'Should have stayed in school Ash Ketchum'

Coming soon...


	11. Should have stayed at school Ash Ketchum

**Should have stayed in school Ash Ketchum**

"You know Pikachu?" Ash began. "I should have just stayed home, and have gone to school."

"Fuck yeah!" Pikachu shrieked. "Then I wouldn't be stuck in this pile of rocks!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Oh yeah? You're the one who wanted to go up this road!"

"No! I wanted to go on the mountain path! But No! You had to go on the rocky ledge!"

"Are you starting on me!"

"If the shoe fits!"

"Well the shoe doesn't fit! It's like five sizes too large!"

"It's only an epic saying!"

"If it's that epic, then how come it only makes sense like 10% of the time!"

Meanwhile in Hoenn...

"Dad! Dad! I found a pokedex!" Charles ran to his dad, Professor Catzass.

"Great son!" He answered. "Now I can finally finish my experiment.

"Yes I know!"

"Finally, after so long, I can now make a half robotic Caterpie!"

He made some adjustments to the Caterpie that was lying in a metal cylinder.

"Don't worry little Caterpie, this won't hurt."

He took the pokedex apart and added some parts to the Caterpie. He pulled a lever and the Caterpie started to grow. It was now 5ft tall, with metal armour on certain parts, a pair of robotic legs folded in and out of the armour, but what was most unusual was the six pairs of robotic arms that held a variation of weapons.

"How are you Caterpie?" Catzass asked it.

"Better than ever." it said in a low growling voice.

"Now Charles, You can assign him his first mission."

"Yay!" Charles shouted. "Let me think. Hm. Your mission is to eliminate Ash Ima Nasshole Ketchum! And eliminate his Pikachu while you're there!"

"Yes sir..."

Meanwhile around the globe...

Chaos was breaking out everywhere, pokemon were running wild looking for Ash, not to help him, but to kill him. There were Caterpie and Hitmonlee, Torterra and Salamence, everywhere breaking out of the PC due to the hacking of Sceptile. All over policemen were trying to stop the pokemon, because Ash was apparently their saviour!

Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center...

"Yes we did it!" Steven cried. "We can finally get Ash back for what he's done to us!"

"Wait, Steven?" Sceptile asked Steven.

"Yes?"

"What did he do to you?"

"He raped my sister, he pissed on my Grandmother's doorstep and..."

Steven shuddered.

"It's because of him... My family's island... was drowned..."

"What what what?"

"It's true... All my family were on that island... and now they're all dead..."

What's next?

No idea?

I'm not sure...

But there will be a chapter coming soon...


End file.
